Acoustic transducers are employed in a number of applications. In some applications, the acoustic transducers only transmit acoustic signals. In other applications, the acoustic transducers only receive acoustic signals. In still other applications, acoustic transducers transmit acoustic signals and receive acoustic signals. Furthermore, within these general applications, there are varying requirements for the power levels to be delivered to and/or received by the transducers.
For an acoustic transducer manufacturer, it is advantageous to have a minimum number of different products that meet a maximum number of possible applications. Different applications will require varying transmit powers, receive sensitivities, and detection schemes. Additionally, some applications might benefit from a dynamically configurable device which can adapt to changing operating requirements
So it would be desirable to provide an acoustic transducer module or other device which can be employed in a wide variety of applications with different, and perhaps, changing operating requirements. It would further be desirable to provide such a device which can be configured by an “end-user” of the device. It would also be desirable to provide a method of adapting such a device for use in a wide variety of applications with different, and perhaps, changing operating requirements.